This invention relates, generally, to new and useful innovations and improvements in disposable prophy angles adapted to be used on contra-angle dental hand pieces. More particularly, the invention relates to disposable prophy angles consisting of three component parts which can be economically mass produced and readily assembled into completed units. The prophy angles are "disposable" in the sense that they are sufficiently inexpensive so as to be discardable after one use. The component parts may, for example, be injection molded from suitable plastics, die cast from aluminum or otherwise formed. The invention also relates to a power transmitting adapter whereby the disposable prophy angles can be driven from a contra-angle dental hand piece.
Heretofore, two general types of prophy angles (i.e. dental prophylaxis right angle hand pieces) have been available. One type has been the relatively expensive permanent type formed of metal parts suitable for repeated usage and requiring sterilization before each use. The other general type of prophy angle is the disposable type which are usually formed of plastics and which are disposable after one-time use. One such disposable prophy angle is disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,233 dated Jul. 2, 1991.
The disposable prophy angles of the present invention are used in association with a power transmitting adapter having one end inserted in the barrel or tubular socket of a disposable prophy angle while the other end is operatively coupled with the power output end of a contra-angle dental hand piece of known type. The present invention also includes a preferred form of the power transmitting adapter.
An important object of the invention is the provision of a reusable metal adapter for use in combination with disposable prophy angles which allows the disposable prophy angles to be used on contra angle dental hand pieces. The metal adapter being reusable and providing the input power to the disposable prophy angles, thereby increases the durability and reliability of the combination while reducing the number of component parts of the prophy angles and in turn reduces the cost of the latter.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a new and improved disposable prophy angle formed of only three component parts (not counting the conventional prophy cup) with each component part being integrally formed of plastic or other inexpensive material such as die cast aluminum and readily assemblable with the other two parts on a production basis into permanently assembled units which are inexpensive, reliable, rugged and durable for one-time use and which are energy efficient in receiving, transmitting and delivering power from the input side to the output side so as to drive the prophy cups.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a reusable power transmitting adapter one end of which is insertable in the barrel portion of a disposable prophy angle of the present invention and the opposite end of which is connected in driving relationship with the output end of a contra-angle dental hand piece.
Certain other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the foregoing and the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein: